


Across The Stars To A Better World

by Jeepsy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Post-War, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeepsy/pseuds/Jeepsy
Summary: Elita-One; third in command of the Autobots and mate of Optimus Prime, was presumed dead in the final days of the war for Cybertron. Elita, ever hopeful, scours the universe for any signs of  their Autobot brethren with her rag tag group of Autobots. But the vicious Decepticons have now set their eyes on a new planet. An energon rich, organic planet named Earth. Now its up to the Commander to rendezvous with the small Autobot team to continue the fight and maybe, just maybe reunite with her long lost mate across the stars.But what lies ahead is betrayal, heartache, love and loss in the game of warIt just comes to show you should never underestimate the power of a determined pissed off femme.*** Set in no particular time frame of TFP Universe.***
Relationships: Arcee/Bumblebee, Chromia/Ironhide, Elita One/Optimus Prime, Megatron/OC, Moonracer/Wheeljack
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. End of the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any property of the Transformer franchise (excluding OC's).This story is simply for fun and for no profitable gain.
> 
> AN: I wanted to write this for a while now and since Netflix has decided to come out with a new transformers series I thought our lovely pinkie commander and her bot galls could get some extra love (since they are already so underrated). This story focus's on Elita, other femmes and popular Autobots if they were in the Transformers Prime universe. 
> 
> Updates will be every Thursday! Enjoy!

_**Ariel** _

A simple pink and white femme, created and raised like many others in the sparkling city of Iacon; the cusp of Cybertrons Golden Age. Life for her was simple.. A stable job as a dock worker, high grade energon on special occasions, a home that provided some form of comfort, a loving intelligent mech who adored her. She was content where she was; a normal life. There could be more fancy things, like new upgrades or bigger living quarters. Yet, those were all material things, things that her and Orion could live without. What she had was all she could ever ask for and it was more than many had. Iacon was epitome of a utopia, at least to the happy couple. Why leave? Why change?

As time slowly passed her spark did begin to yearn for something more. Orion Pax and Ariel had discussed their future man times over. Would they settle down and start a simple life with sparklings or was there something more. Was their destiny something bigger than just Orion Pax, as a clerk in the Iacon hall of records and processing energon? He above many knew there was more than their own lives to consider. The mech saw it every passing day with each new archive. The more he learned the more melancholy he became over the well being of their home world. Prosperity would not last forever and there were thousands that did not have the simple luxurious he and Ariel often took for granted. He knew he could do more to help those who could not help himself and Ariel supported that.

The life she had planned and the life planned for her were two very different paths. 

Everything would change once Orion stumbled across the warrior from Kaon: Megatronous. He wouldn’t shut up about him for well over two orns. Ariel had seen the footage over and over again, it wasn’t like she didn’t agree with the silver Mech’s words. Freedom was the right of all Cybertronians who could possibly be against such a notion? Could a warrior taking the name of a fallen Prime really be the change Cybertron needed, the change it deserved? Ariel didn’t know, but Orion was willing to try. _“Just be cautious, not everything is what it seems,”_ She would warn Orion again and again. He was so optimistic issuing her to not judge a mech by his past or by his means. _"His sparks in the right place, Kaon is a different. They do things differently there."_

* * *

As the orbital cycles dragged on Orion and Megatronous became well connected friends. They were almost inseparable. Ariel felt a little more than uncomfortable with their relationship. Supportive, but still ever uneasy. Perhaps that was due to Megatronous’ ally, the mech who solemnly spoke, Soundwave. He gave her the creeps even more than he gladiator. Not to mention his as he put “Political Aid” Nebular. A purple metallic femme twice the size of Ariel and just as blood thirsty as Megatronous. Both always watching and listening. Orion encouraged her that rebellion was the part of change and that these Decepticons only wanted what was _best_ for all of Cybertron.

Nebular was at least somewhat talkative to Ariel when she wasn't glued to Megatronous' frame. The femme gladiator encouraged Ariel that femmes needed to rise up and band together beside the mechs. They were among the many oppressed in Cybertron's elite society, she would know more than others. Explaining how she was born and raised into servitude clawing her way out with the help of Megatronous.

"Servitude is forbidden." Ariel stated

"In Iacon," Nebular snorted polishing off her container of spiked energon.

"You're just going to sit by and watch while the mechs take all the glory?" She would sneer.

Ariel knew she was right, but revolution could lead to war and war was nothing something she wanted to endure. Many femmes didn't have a voice even in Iacon. How many more fem's like Nebular were there? Siting waiting for their freedom, their justice. Could she be that voice? Would they even listen to her?

 _"Make them listen!" Take your place_ in _this fight Ariel!"_

Ariel remained unsure for her position in all of this madness. 

But after that day, she would no longer be a simple dock worker. Now she was a part of the revolution of Cybertron...

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_“You’re head is in the clouds,”_

_“Well, I couldn’t leave you up there all by yourself now could I?”_

  
  


The last bit of the conversation held between her and Orion Pax before the council meeting swirled around her helm as she stood beside Alpha Trion; one of her oldest friends and mentors. The council had granted Orion and Megatronous an audience as sparks raged across the lands of Cybertron. They would not intervene if they did not deem it necessary.

Alpha Trion had watched quietly from the sides of the council's floor beside hundreds of others. Hidden, but still present. The older purple mech stood silently observing the room. Studying the reactions of each council member. The wise mech had openly expressed his concern of the Decepticons knowing that not everything was what it seemed to be.

Ariel, also silent, was more anxious. Picking at her plating, rocking on her heels and venting faster with every passing moment. Alpha Trion placed a servo on her shoulder, to calm the nerves that tensed her frame as Megatron addressed himself to the high council. The room was uneasy Alpha Trion had warned both Orion and Megatron before they entered to be mindful of how they spoke. It wasn’t so easy to change the minds of those old Cybertronians. He would know, he had stood on that very podium more times than anyone could remember.

Ariel had to physically restrain herself from reacting to the mech's insane demands. Others held no restraint from being vocal. She would have been naïve to say this was unexpected. The young femme could finally understand why she never truly trusted the Gladiator of Kaon. He courted a throne; not justice. He wanted the power and glory that a warrior deserves. Soft murmurs floated through the upper walls as Megatronous bowed ending his speech. As he exited the podium his optics caught Ariel’s however briefly. The blue optics held something she had never seen before at least in him. Lust.

“Orion Pax. Come forth.”

Now she caught the optics of her mate and whatever horrific feeling Megatronous had made her feel melted away. She did not need words to reassure and encourage him. Orion already knew what to say once his peds stepped onto the podium.

With each passing word her spark melted even more. Leave it to Orion to speak his mind. So pure and genuine, he asked for nothing, he expected nothing. All he wanted was for them to listen, to see the errors n their current ways of life. **Freedom was the right of all Cybertronians.** The council would come to do far more than just listen. Her optics flickered up to Sentinel Prime one of Cybertron’s greatest military generals; even he was unable to keep a smile from tugging at his face.

“Orion Pax… You have such passion for our kind has not been seen since a time many of us have never known….” Ariel gripped Alpha Trion’s arm as hard as she could. “After careful consideration the council has deemed you worthy of the obtaining the title of a Prime.”

Ariel nearly collapsed Alpha Trion holding her steady, Orion stood frozen at the podium as the room erupted in cheers, applauds and chants. Slowly he turned around expecting his ally, his mentor,his friend to express the same gratitude. Only instead to see the large silver frame disappear from view into the shadows. Orion did not see the shift in Megatons optics from a crystal blue to a chaotic and fiery crimson.

Ariel did and she was afraid. 

* * *

It would be twelve stellar cycles of war before Orion and Ariel would see the gladiator again. Megatron had severed all ties to his once ally. Cycles bled together as Orion mourned the loss of a friend and the destruction sought in his revenge. Sentinel led the front against the Decepticons knowing Kaon would be the first to fall. Allowing the young and ever still naive mech train to take the mantle of a Prime.

But not even Iacon was not safe from the tyrannical power of Megatron and his Decepticons. Sentinel and his forces were soon captured and would only be released to an audience of the soon to be Prime.

Megatron’s servo extended to to the pink femme; offering her a place at his side. What better revenge against Orion than to steal Ariel right out from under him? It was a bold move, yet the femme remained firmly planted behind red, sliver and blue mech. Clinging onto his frame for dear life. With a strong glare she gathered up enough energon in her mouth and spat as hard as she could in his face; satisfied to make her mark. “Rust in the Pits.” She swore as a stoic Orion pushed her farther behind him. There was no possibility of winning a fight against Megatron should he challenge the femmes curse, but that didn’t mean Orion would back down if it meant protecting Ariel. A snort like chuckle rumbled from Megatron’s chest as his arm dropped firing a crippling blow into the helm of Sentinel. Orion shook and Ariel screamed. Their last defense. Their last chance for a normal life. Mercilessly executed.

“Remember this day Orion Pax. You will learn to regret your treachery for this war has only begun.”

With the last word hanging in the air, Megatron began firing into the Autobot forces. The lat thing Ariel would see was Nebular and Megatron slaughtering countless young Autobots troops that desperately tried to hold the line. The couple barely escaped the siege that ensued. Seeking refugee with Alpha Trion. Alithex was the second city of Cybertron to fall by Megatron’s hand. There was no more waiting. Orion had to take the mantle of the last Prime.

* * *

“He executed Sentinel Prime!” Ariel screeched as she paced the floor, tears flooding down her face. “What if the council was wrong?!”

“Ariel.” Orion pleaded, quick to grab her arm and pull her into his frame.

She clung to him in nothing more than pure desperation. Even she knew such a statement was a lie. The council wouldn’t have made a mistake of that magnitude. Orion was to be the next, the last, Prime. “Orion, my love, there must be another way. I cannot bear to watch you slain at that monster's hands. I cannot. I will not”

“I must retrieve the Matrix of leadership from Cybertron's core. Only then will I be deemed worthy of the title of a Prime. The council made their decision. I am just as responsible for this war than Megatron and I will not stand by and let the innocent suffer for my actions. This is the only way.” The two held onto each other savoring perhaps their last moments together.

The door slid open a few moments later, with Alpha Trion leading and the last two remaining members of Cybertrons council standing calmly in it’s frame “Orion, it’s time.”

And just like that Orion slipped from her fingers leaving her alone with Alpha Trion.

“Young Ariel,” Her optics flickered to the mech still standing in the doorway. “Come with me. If Orion is to be a Prime then there is much to be done to make you ready for this war.” The bearded red and purple mech addressed coolly before stepping out of the doorway and out into the hall waiting patiently for the femme to follow.

One last tear escaped her optics before she straightened her frame and strode out into the hallway. As they walked she dared to look back down the opposite end of the hallway where Orion had left, now long gone from her sight. 

One thing was now certain she wasn’t going to let him fight this war alone.

* * *

Alpha Trion never did disappoint when it came to his knowledge on advanced upgrades. Ariel remained in stasis-lock for far longer than intended, but it would take time for her body to adjust to her new form. The first of the most elite, battle ready Autobots. When she finally awoke her squinted optics caught the silhouette of a familiar pair of crystal blue optics staring down at her. 

“Orion?” She vented.

"Yes, my love?"

That was not Orion's voice, it was gruff and deep dripping with authority. She lunged off the table and straight into the mech her warrior instincts taking over any train of logical thought. The two crashed onto the ground Elita _'pinning'_ the mech to the ground. His face plate retracted and his arms remained pinned against the ground. Prime could have easily over powered her, but he knew she didn't mean any harm in her panic. She was only confused to see him in this new form.

Elita gasped as she finally put two and tow together; this was Orion. Staring at the new mech beneath her, her servos grazed his new chest plate unable to stop herself. He was taller, bulkier… stronger than she could ever imagine. An entirely different mech than the one she said goodbye to. It was hard to distinguish if any art of Orion was left. Though he could no doubt say the same to her. “Ariel,” He whispered his fingers brushing against her cheek soflty. Embracing his mate in the same passionate tenderness as the days of old. They were two different beings now, but their spark-bond had never been stronger.

The sounds of peds echoing down the hall halted their joyous reunion. Both immediately looked to see a beaming Alpha Trion standing at the entrance to the room. “If I'm not interrupting anything, may I have a word with you both?” The two nodded silently as he entered.“Elita-One meet Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime meet Elita-One.”

The pride that beamed from Alpha Trion lightened the mood almost to the point of forgetting why these upgrades. "How are you feeling my dear?" Elita rose with Prime following suit. The femme taking a moment to look over and admire her new form before issuing a reply, "Better than ever. I can't even begin to think of how I could repay you for these upgrades."

Alpha Trion raised his hand brushing off the comment. "Win the war."

"You both with have an orbital cycle to adjust to your new forms while the front holds the Decepticons. Use this time wisely, train, introduce yourself to your Autobots, plan. That last one is probably the most crucial."

Pink and sliver arms wrapped around the frame of Alpha Trion a whispered, _Thank You, for everything_ ... delivered on behalf of Elita. She patiently waited at the middle of the hallway for Optimus.

"The life of every living being of Primus is counting on you now, Prime."

"I won't fail you."

"Good. That's was the correct answer." Alpha Trion placing a servo on the mechs shoulder with a little reach.

“And remember, every strong mech needs a stronger femme by his side. Don’t underestimate her Prime. You need her just as much as she needs you.”

“I never have.”


	2. Space is quiet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elita reflects on the decisions she has made as Commander and as she and her five remaining Autobots float aimlessly through the cosmos of space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> AN: Thank you all for the wonderful feedback on the first chapter. It gave me the inspiration to continue the second and I'm already a quarter of the way through Chapter 3.  
> I know in my previous note I stated that updates will be every Thursday, but I'm enjoying writing this a lot more than I thought I would so I will try to post twice a week if possible.

_**Elita:** _

Commander Elita-One fought valiantly alongside Ultra Magnus and the great Optimus Prime in many a battle against the Decepticons. Elita-One was responsible for training the first division of female Autobots shortly after her rebirth. Many deemed such a task an utter waste of time and resources. There was nothing a femme could do that a mech couldn't do ten times better. Elita was not opposed to scold or challenge anyone that made such a degrading comment, quickly reminding them that she, a femme, was their commanding officer.

Still the task seemed impossible at first, with minimal recruits. She personally taught every new recruit the basics of combats and weapon training refusing to send any of them into battle until they were ready. Over the course of several meta-cycles though, numbers began to increase Elita grew increasingly proud of the work she accomplished. This was the family she never knew she needed and she savored each and everyone of the femmes that joined the fight alongside her. By the midpoint of the war Elita’s numbers grew to hundreds, invoking the sparks of the femmes who never knew they had the strength to fight. Nebular was right about her having to take a stand, perhaps it wasn’t the stand she had previously imagined but it was a stand none the less. The femmes pulled their weight and brought a new sense of morale to the mechs. 

Chromia; the sterling white and sky blue femme quickly climbed the ranks to become Elita’s sergeant. A deadly sniper and together with her mate, Ironhide, the demolishing wrecker they became notorious for causing havoc to the Decepticons ranks. After Chromia came Moonracer and Firestar; two of the fastest and most agile bots anyone, even Prime, had ever seen. Both were easily able to avoid the detection of Decepticon seekers; even Starscream and Slipstream were no match for their speed.One minute you're staring at milky green or fire red/orange bot and the next they are gone. 

Red-Alert was a skilled medic that regularly followed Ratchet into the med-bay; aiding her fellow Autobots in their process to recovery.It was one of the hardest professions and Elita paid detailed attention to make sure the femm was as comfortable as possible. You were quick to pluck her out of a crowd with her unique red and white paint and medical markings. 

Then there was Arcee. She was one of the youngest recruits to enlist. Small and fragile she couldn’t keep up with the rest of the femmes. Let alone the mechs. Elita never gave up on her and Arcee continued to push herself. The commander sacrificed precious clicks of recharge and even the rare time she had alone with Prime just to train with Arcee a little while longer. The other femmes followed suit and soon enough Arcee was in the fight. Welcomed proudly by her sisters in arms

It was one of Elita’s proudest moments. 

Attachment was just as dangerous as a gun in any war, both could get you killed, but many in the Autobot ranks ignored the risks and continued to build connections with their fellow bots. It was only natural. Prime and the commander kept their relationship as discreet as possible. It was harder said than done. Some knew and there was nothing either could do to hide it. Some 

Ultra Magnus knew better than to cross the two during an argument, Ratchet knew best to always update Elita when Optimus had been injured (and vice versa), Chromia and Ironhide always offered advice on how to keep the _‘love alive’._ Elita swore she caught Optimus taking notes at least a few times. 

The war trudged on cycle by cycle and the Autobots were slowly growing more confident in their ability to win the war. Then came the battle of Tyger-Pax and everything came crashing down. Thousands were lost, many of them her femmes and some of the Autobots fiercest warriors. 

She would never forget their screams of the innocents caught in the crossfire.

After returning from the front the Commander strode into the medical bay; shaken and distorted from the battle, she held her head high. She would not let the bots see an ounce of defeat. Arcee had experienced a feeling that was becoming all too common; the loss of her partner,Tailgate, to the venomous Arachnid. Elita was one of the first to see her afterwards. Arcee was injured but stable, but her will took a crippling blow. Commander One, Chromia and Moonracer; three of the last six remaining female Autobots took shifts watching over her trying to keep her positive through one of the hardest moments of her service .

_“There is nothing left for me.” Arcee whispered._

_“There is everything left for you. Channel the pain, use it, focus your anger into something better. It’s what Tailgate would want for you, for all of us…” Elita reassured her._

* * *

  
  


“Cybertron to Elita-One. Hello?” The blue hand waving in front of her face snapped Elita-One out of her thoughts.Latest Intel on reserves.” Chromia addressed extending the datpad to Elita. The pink femme sat on the bridge of their ship lost in thought of every past moment of the war for Cybertron. Unfortunately, this was something she did quite often. There really wasn’t much else to do when floating through the vastness of empty space.

“What’re thinkin' about this time?” Chromia pressed, her accent hanging onto a few words as she took a seat in one of the pilots seats across from Elita.

“The past,”

“I can’t tell you how many times I’ve warned you _not_ to do that.” 

“I know, but here we are.” Elita vented as she took the datapad and began studying the latest energon counts. For the first time since the middle of the war their team had a decent surplus of Energon. Enough to fuel the Ark and recharge with a reasonably full tank in their systems for the foreseeable future. Elita was thankful. It was one less thing to think about, for now anyway. It wouldn’t last forever and in time they would have to begin rationing their supplies until they were able to find a sustainable source. 

“Elita, you made the best call.There was nothing left for us on Cybertron.”

Elita passed the data pad back to Chromia without a response. She didn’t need the reassurance. Their lives were still at stack hanging in the balance, even if they were lucky enough to escape Cybertron. There was no way to guarantee they would survive this journey but the commander remained optimistic.

“It amazes me we were able to pull off such a risky heist.” Elita chimed casually.

“We stole what was rightfully ours!” Elita cocking her head at her second in commands outburst.

“Sorry,” Chromia quickly added. 

She wasn’t wrong and Elita made no point to correct her outburst. Shockwave had raided one of the last remaining Energon storage facilities of Iacon towards Cybertrons final days. Elita refused to stand by and watch her troops starve to death. Against Prime’s orders she had gathered a ragtag group of Autobots in a bold all or nothing counter strike. By Primus’s grace the mission was successful giving the Autobots the necessary resources for the Ark to evacuate Cybertron. 

Elita stood up from her seat and strode past Chromia to the front of the bridge. Her optics scanned across the length of the large windows; staring out into the vast emptiness in front of her. It was quite, almost peaceful. The gentle flicker of a trillion stars lighting their way pulling them further away from the home they left behind. To where she didn’t know, but maybe just maybe they could find a new world to start again. To rebuild and find a way to right the wrongs of the past. Or at the very least make repairs to their ship.

“Do you think we’ll ever find anyone else? Looks like nothing but darkness out there to me.” Chromia questioned after a few moments of silence.

“Prime is still out there and where he is others follow.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I can feel it.” Elita closed her optics with a deep inhale. Optimus was still out there, her spark assured her he was. 

A smirk tugged at Chromia’s face behind Elita. “Come on, if you’re so set on reminiscing then let’s at least talk about the good times over a cube. I’m withering away over here. “

After a heavy vent the commander turned to face Chromia placing a gentle servo onto her shoulder and walked off the bridge.

Chromia and Elita entered the lounging bay of the Ark, grabbing two cubes from the small storage room as they entered. It was easier to keep that area stocked then trudged all the way down to the energon supply rooms halfway across the ship. The room itself was far too large for just the two of them. This recharge area within the center of The Ark was designed to accommodate hundreds of Autobots and it did at one point in time. But now it was the main area for the six Autobots that remained on board. 

They started with more than a hundred and fifty but after escaping Cybertron facing off against Nebular, The Nemesis and raiders they were all that was left. The Ark was insanely large and trying to maintain it without a real crew was a stressful task.It would not be uncommon to hear a large clunk or mini explosion from time to time, but it still trudged along by the grace of Primus.

“Have you heard from Moonracer? I normally see her on the upper decks with Red, but I can’t say she’s been up there in several cycles.” Elita questioned curiously as she took a seat across from Chromia.

“She’s locked herself up in the training room. Been going at it for deca-cycles on end.” Chromia snorted as she took a large swig from the cube.

“Again?” 

“Claims she isn’t fast enough, ” Chromia shrugged, “she’ll never be as fast as her run through Praxus.”

“Don’t tell her that.” Elita ordered.

A loud thump pulled the two femmes out of their conversation both turning to see a grease covered Ironhide and Sideswipe walk into the room. Chromia bit back a laugh, seeing her red mech look like an entirely different mech. Sideswipe was even worse with his silver paint looking like a zebra.

“Generator’s fixed. Hopefully that’ll help with the rolling blackouts.” Ironhide addressed as he took a seat beside Chromia smearing some of the grease across her forehead playfully. Elita was grateful that they still had each other. They were one of the lucky ones, she still had ‘Hide. Elita and Moonracer still valiantly searched for their mates among the stars. It didn’t bother ELita as much as it bothered Moonracer. If Prime was lost, then the war was lost, but Wheeljack, that was an entirely different story. Ironhide had told her stories of the bombings he and the other wreckers took part in and he wasn’t seen boarding any evacuation shuttle.

The thought of not knowing was painful to bear and it affected Moonracer more than she would ever admit out loud.

“What’d we miss?”

“Just talking about Moonracer.”

“Moony’s still at it, eh?” Ironhide questioned as he finished down half of his cube in one large gulp.

“It gives Red some peace and quiet.”

Elita took another gulp of energon thanking both the mechs for their hard work before the two were right back to conversing/bickering.

“I’m telling you it’s the core of the ship. We’ve never been able to fully stabilize it since we took that big hit back on-” Sideswipe retorted pulling Elita back to the conversation.

“Yeah, yeah ..just shut up and savor the power while we still have it Swipes.”

The ping of a transmission coming through interrupted everyone before the conversation could continue. “Elita,”

“Go ahead.” The commander raised a digit to quite the small group. They did as such waiting to see what Red had to report.

“We’ve got a transmission coming through. You might want to hear it.”

“I’ll be right there.” Elita rose quickly drinking down the remaining portion of her cube before tossing it into the pile of empty energon cubes across the room. She politely excused herself biting back a smirk as Chromia now joining in on the playfully bickering.

* * *

  
  


“What is it?” Elita questioned as she entered the bridge. After the last few cycles of peace and quiet Elita wouldn’t be surprised if they had crossed paths with a Decepticon warship. The Nemesis had not been seen in Ions. It was only a matter of time until they found it or it found them. For the ship's sake Elita hoped this wasn’t the case, she was unsure how much more damage their ship could take. Even with their energon surplus the damages that occurred when leaving Cybertrons atmosphere and the generator that Ironhide and Sideswipe had just repaired took critical damage after a brutal confrontation with Nebular some meta-cycles back.

“It’s an Autobot homing signal Commander.” Elita’s optics widened as she approached the main computer

“What?!” The small group exclaimed in shock Elita spinning around to see the entire crew including Moonracer standing in the door frame of the bridge. Whispering amongst themselves as Elita pulled up the signal onto the screen. “It could be Nebular, it’s not above her to use an Autobot signal as bait.”

“That glitch has a baster with her name on it.” “Seconded.” 

The Commander gave a soft glare to both of the femmes before taking a step back from the screen. There were unique coding procedures designed to provide authentication and prevent forces like Soundwave from being able to decipher them. This transmission was sent from a small Autobot outpost in a solar system not far from their current location. “It’s real.” Elita confirmed biting back a sigh of relief.

  
  


Sideswipe took no time in clearing the room to get to the computer pulling up the rest of the information as the Commander ran her servo across her face. Processing the new information. _Maybe Optimus is with them._ Elita thought to herself.

”The sender is unknown but it lists the planet from where it was sent…. Earth. It’s only five cycles away!” Sideswipe chuckled.

“Is it inhabited?” Moonracer questioned.

“Heavily. By a less than advanced species.” Red pushing over Sideswipe to look at the planets listed information. “Organics, lovely.” Red-Alert groaned in disgust pushing herself away from the computer as Ironhide, Moonracer and Chromia approached to read the information.

“Organic inhabitants or not they are our fellow Autobots. It makes no difference. We have stumbled across many species that have offered aid to us in our time of need. I know we haven’t come across other Autobots in some time and we are all anxious, but this base may be under Decepticon attack or more than likely in great need of Energon. We must not take for granted what we have or judge this planet based on the information provided.” Elita addressed stern, but just, bringing the bridge of the Ark to a somber quiet tone once more. Everyone knew she was right and even if they were only able to make contact with a single other Autobot. 

One was better than none.

“What are your orders Commander?” Sideswipe questioned as the crew turned to face her.

“Set a course for Earth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs that gave me inspiration for this chapter:  
> Talking to the moon- Bruno Mars (Slowed & Revered)  
> Claire De Lune (Eternal remix)
> 
> Transformers Units of time:  
> Cycle: 24 hours  
> Deca-cycle: 10 hours  
> Meta-Cycle: 13 months
> 
> All feedback is welcomed and appreciated. I hope everyone has a great and safe weekend ahead of them!  
> Cheers!  
> -Jeepsy


	3. Team Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Prime recessives a transmission response back from the Ark. 
> 
> Short chapter I apologize, this week has been incredibly busy. I will make it up by posting two next week.

**Team Prime**

Team Prime had been living on planet Earth for the past six years. Hidden from most of the world and its inhabitants.Only a select few knew of their existence and aided in their fight against Megatron and his Decepticon followers. The rag tag team consisted of Optimus Prime, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Arcee. Bumblebee, Smokescreen and the Autobot medic Ratchet. The small group of Autobots were a mere fraction of out they could have been. Of what they used to be. If they had the resources and the numbers as they did back on Cybertron winning the war could have been a possibility, but now it was focusing on survival and protecting Earth from Megatron’s tyrannical reign. The cycles were long,sometimes uneventful and progress was slow, but somehow every was able to power through one way or another. 

Everyone assumed there were others out their Ratchet did his best to work with what little he had. Earth technology was ions behind that of Cybertrons and he struggled to keep the base and the team a float. At times he was sure luck played a role the team had far too many close calls. Still, he tried to take a page from Optimus and hold onto a fragment of optimism. The medic continued to send out encrypted signals once a week hoping that someone out there could hear that message and find them. There was never a response. Why should this one be any different?

The medic shuffled through his daily routine; checking and counting energon cubes, running surveillance for any Decepticon activity and working on new experiments that just might make their lives a little easier. He didn’t bother to check the computer; he would be notified if someone needed him and he was in range to quickly open a ground bridge if need be. So the doctor carried on his way rearranging the makeshift medical bay and sterilizing his equipment to the best of his ability. 

  
  


Today was quiet. Ratchet never liked to use the words peaceful though for how could anything really be peaceful during a never ending war. The other Autobots were out on their respective duties. Whether that patrol, taking care of the Earth children, searching for energon, tracking leads for ancient artifacts or more importantly Decepticon activity. Leaving the medic alone in the mountain base to his quiet studies. He enjoyed the silence. Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Smokescreen in particular had a tendency of shorting out his circuits with their wild ad sometimes blissful destructive tendencies. 

“Strange,” The doctor pondered as he noticed a blinking icon on the computer screen. As the medic pulled up the notification his optics widened as the transmission popped onto the screen. Ratchet read over encrypted Autobot vessel response multiple times, making absolute certain that this was a ligament response. The last thing he wanted to do was alert the rest of the Autobots for it to be nothing but radio waves from a past transmission.

“Ratchet to Optimus do you copy.” Ratchet addressed anxiously onto a direct comms line to Prime.

“Loud and clear, Ratchet.”

“Optimus, I have an incoming message from an unknown Autobot ship. They have responded to our transmission. You really should see this,” The Prime gave no response assuming that Ratchet would fill in on the situation once he returned to base. Ratchet wasted no time opening a ground bridge allowing their leader to safely pass through.

The green vortex closed as the large red and blue mech began to approach the computer screen. Ratchet leaving the transmission up from Prime to look over. He as well as Ratchet had the chain of command to decipher this new information.

“Was there an audio response?” Prime questioned.

“No, but there was confirmation from the ship that the transmission was received.”

Ratchet highlighting the unique registered code that each Autobot ship contained. Back when there used to be hundreds of their ships more times than not it became difficult to distinguish who exactly was sending a transmission. The two mechs stared at the screen, both at a loss for words at the registration of this ship.

“The Ark,” A tense silence fell over the room. The Ark had been _missing_ since the evacuation of Cybertron. Optimus, among others, had feared it was lost among the stars for some time now. To hear of its possible return, a responding transmission, was as the humans would say a breath of fresh air.

“How far away from Earth is the Ark?” Optimus spoke breaking the eerie silence.

“Roughly 500 thousands earth miles outside of Earth’s solar system.”

Optimus stepped away from the computer calculating the information. There was a high probability that the Ark was extensively damaged and whomever was onboard could be in drastic need of supplies and/or medical aid. There could be hundreds aboard, the capacity for that specific ship was far greater than what their small base is able to hold. 

Regardless, this was still good news. Optimus, always the most optimist, hoped that with the ships arrival they might have the numbers to successfully raid an Energon mine. 

Perhaps whoever responded to the transmission knew of other Autobots scattered around to cosmos. Perhaps Ultra-Magnus was found or, by Primus, Commander One.His sprak ached just at the thought of his mate. There had been many a cycle where the leader of the Autobots would lay awake; too lost in thought from past missions or upcoming concerns to recharge. Elita’s gentle compassionate words ringing through his processor. Always there guiding him to do the right thing for every last soul. Leaving her behind was one of his greatest regrets when it came to the war. Iacon had fallen, the Autobots needed a selfless leader, what was he supposed to do? 

“Should we inform the others?” Ratchet questioned pulling Prime out of his thoughts.

“In time, yes, the ship can be in Earth’s atmosphere in a matter of days or weeks. We need time to inform Agent Folwer and prepare the base for The Ark’s arrival. I am hopeful that those on board are strong enough to survive the journey, but we must prepare for the worst case scenario regardless.“

The rest of team Prime would be addressed soon, but Ratchet knew Optimus only withheld information for the right reasons. He hoped. Ratchet nodded in agreement before scurrying off and out of sight to recount their Energon reserves. 

Optimus remained at the screen venting heavily to the screen.

* * *

  
  
  


It would be a week before Optimus and Ratchet informed the rest of their team and the children of the Ark’s imminent arrival. They probably would have tried to put it off further if it wasn’t so obvious that something was about to happen. Ratchet made makeshift berths out of anything he could get his servos on, strictly monitoring everyone's energon consumption making sure no one got more than was absolutely necessary and more uptight than he was on any other day. 

Everyone seemed excited about the news. The children eager to see who would be joining the team; the Autobots desperate for reinforcements wondering who was still alive to aid them in the fight. A time frame had been given. Two weeks assuming the Ark had enough resources to continue it’s heading and speed.

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee had taken a breather from a patrol to pick up the kids from school. Jack and Miko were stressed over some kind of big test they had coming up, apparently it was mandatory for their higher education. Raf happily offered to study with them both and help where he could. Even being some years younger than them he was by far the smartest of the three, what other kid could fluently understand Bumble-Bees champs and hms? The ‘Bots missed it half of the time.

The three Bots remained close by as the children studied out on top of the base, always on alert. The fresh air was good for everyone even if the three Cybertronians couldn’t really breathe it. Miko had completely given up on studying and was instead trying to draw the three autobots that sat beside them.

“So the Ark,” Miko finally chirped, rolling onto her stomach to try and get a better angle of Bulkhead. “What about it?” The wrecker questioned in return

“This must be pretty big right? I mean more Autobots. It’ll make kicking some Decepticon tail all that much easier right? How many do you think are coming?” The young girl questioned slowly scorching closer and closer to the camo green wrecker.

“Hard to say, could be one or two, could be hundreds. The Ark is just as large as The Nemesis; it's more than capable of sustaining large battalions of Autobots.” Arcee countered as she pulled her gaze from the sky down towards the kid. None of them were focusing on their school work anymore.

“Arcee, there’s hardly enough energon to support team Prime now. How does anyone expect to survive if hundreds show up?” Jack pondered as he shoved his books back into his backpack. 

“We’ll if we're lucky a few more wreckers turn up and we pound some Decepticons right into the ground.”

“If Elita-One or any of the other warriors are up there,you might not need wreckers Bulkhead.” Arcee smirked as she leaned back letting her peds dangling off the side of the cliff. 

“ ‘Cee, ” Bulkhead warned. It was dangerous to keep those hopes up. He was thankful Wheeljack wasn’t in earshot of that comment. He was incredibly defensive of Moonracer and the two, much like Prime and the commander, haven’t seen one another since the final days of Cybertron. It was a very touchy subject.

“She’s still out there, I can feel it.The Ark may be our best bet of finding her or Moon racer or the remaining wreckers”

“Who’s Elita-One?” Jack beating Raf to the question

.

“Who’s Moonracer?!” Miko squealed hoping to her feet and dashing over to Arcee Ready to pick her brain on these so called warriors.

‘Now you’ve done it.’ Bee chirped with a snarky tone, scooping up Raf to take him home. Bulkhead did the same to Miko who didn't go as quiet as Raf did. Sitting in the wreckers hand with a pout on her face. Jack and Arcee remained on top of the base for a while longer, Jack casually leaning against her hip plate as they both gazed out into the Nevada desert. Arcee vented heavily after a while knowing June would be worried if she didn't have Jack home before dinner. “Come on, let’s get you home. You still need to study.”

Jack smiled as he grabbed his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. “So are you going to tell me about Elita and these female warriors?” He teased as he walked to the elevator platform with the roal blue and silver femme.

“If we take the long way back to your house and you promise you’ll study when you get home.”

“Deal.”


	4. Rough Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO UPDATE LAST WEEK!! (Clearly) My deepest apologies for everyone that was waiting and didn't get this chapter, I'm a terrible admin. I've made sure that this chapter is extra long and hits all those feelly points we're all so desperate to see.
> 
> Disclaimer: As always I own no rights to Transformers this is written purely for fun.

  
  


Twelve painfully slow cycles passed before the crew of the Ark approached Earth’s orbit. To say that they were anxious was an understatement. Much like Team Prime the thought of gaining more troops and possibly seeing familiar faces enticed the group. Imagining the last survivors all banding together in this new world and gaining victory in this never ending war.

“Earth is coming into view,” All seven of the Autobots stood on the bridge of the ship helm; pressing their frames against the glass to get the first view of Earth. Each of them were lost in wonder at this planet’s unique features. The sparkling blue seas and brilliant green continents with sparkling lights. It was unlike anything any of them had ever seen before and they had bounced across hundreds of worlds. 

“It’s so blue. Like energon crystals.” Chromia swooned as she gripped Ironhide's forearm. 

Elite-One could understand why the other Autobots chose this planet as a new base of operations. With its thriving population and bountiful resources; plus, it was the only planet with the ability to sustain life for lightyears around. They would all be reunited with their troops in no time at all. Still, as optimistic as she was she could sense a familiar dark force looming over the planet. There was something more than just an Autobot homing signal but the computers wouldn’t be able to pick up this energy signal, not without giving their own location away. Elita refused to put the wellbeing of her crew and ship in danger just to satisfy a curious hunch.

The team began making the necessary preparations to successfully land the ship on Earth’s surface. The closer they approached the planet the more the commanders spark ached. Once they were only a few thousand miles from the planet's orbit, Red-Alert pulled Elita aside making sure that this strange medical reading wasn’t anything she needed to concern herself with. Such a sensation was nothing to alarm the commander, she knew what the cause was. Once Red-Alert registered the same effects within Moonracer it didn’t take the medical officer long to connect the pieces.

Their mates were on Earth and their sparks were calling to them.

The matters of spark-ache would have to wait as Earth’s atmosphere finally caught a hold of the ship and began to pull them down to the surface. Elita had anticipated a smooth entry, but Earth’s gravity was triple of any other planet they had previously visited. Alarms began to blare throughout the Ark as the red hot glow illuminated the entire deck. 

Everyone held onto something that was bolted to the ship's frame as they broke through the cloud line to a lush green ground below them.

Ironhide and Sideswipe did their best to guide the ship safely to the ground. The afterburners held out enough to keep the ship from free falling straight into the rainforest floor beneath them. Red- Alert calling out the altitude until they were gliding just above the tree line.

“Brace for impact!” Elita ordered before the ship came to a large crash onto the ground. The impact tossed the crew around like scraplets while they desperately fought for control. Trees, vines and dirt created an ear piercing screech against the haul as it skid through the Earth. Elita kept her gaze straight ahead, her servos gripping the captains chair with all her might. They had come too far to die in a ship crash.

She silently prayed to Primus for the ship to yield and she didn't stop until the ship came to a sudden, jolting stop at the bottom of a valley.

The commanders grip loosened as she vented slowly. Taking a brief moment to look around the bridge making mental notes on everyone's well being. “Status report?”

“A little heads up on that entry would’ve been nice!” Chromia grumbled as she pulled herself up from the floor.

“We have a ground bridge opening up just outside of our position.” Red called out.

“Arm up,” Elita ordered with a yell, rising from her seat unharensing her rifle. She prayed this was their fellow Autobots, but with that sickly feeling still lurking in the back of her processor wanted to confirm this information before they debarked. Their energon was far too valuable to lose to Earthlings or Decepticons, “,until we can identify who opened that ground bridge we will act as if we are under attack. We will guard this ship at all costs! Chromia, scout ahead, find out who decided to pay us a visit. Identify before you shoot.”

With a quick salute Chromia dashed out of the bridge, a reluctant Ironhide pushing himself away from the controls and moving to secure the bridge. Chromia could handle herself, she was trained for this and Elita would never deliberately put her or anyone else in harm's way if they were out gunned. .

While Chromia scouted the area, Red-Alert, Ironhide and Sideswipe darted down to the energon storage room to check the stability of its contents. Energon was highly flammable and if even one cracked cube came in contact with a spark from the ship the results could be desatorious.

Elita paced the bridge with Moonracer watching closely behind her.

“I’m in the position of the ground bridge location.”

“And?” The Commander questioned staring out the large cracked window as she spoke trying to get a visual on her second in command.

“Looks like it was only one. I can get a better view through the scope.” Chromia responded. The sound of Earth and vegetation crunching under her frame as she moved into a prone position.There was silence for far longer than Elita anticipated; she began to pace again

‘I’m not taking the shot,” Chromia announced through the comms. 

‘Care to explain why?” Elita countered.

“It’s Arcee.”

Elita’s spark swelled as her servo covered her mouth. Turning to Moonracer, Elita could see fluid whelping up in the both of their optics at the incredible news. 

“I’mma go get her!”

“Chromia, wait we don’t have comms- frag.” Elita swore in frustration as Chromia disconnected from the line. Leave it to ‘Mia to do as she pleased.

Chromia quickly harnessed her rifle, skidding down the cliffside to approach the femme scout. Whatever Elita had said cut out before the blue and white femme had a chance to hear it. She began trotting up to her, cruising that she didn’t have an alt mode that this planet could sustain.The terrain here was awful, was the entire planet like this?

“ ‘Cee?” She called out cautiously wanting to make sure she was really there and not just a figment of her imagination from hitting her helm on the landing.. 

The dark blue and sliver femme spun on her peds, double blasters aimed at Chromia. Arcee froze before she was able to take the shot, something Chromia was grateful for. The last thing she needed was being chewed out by Hide and Elita for her being a little too reckless. The two femmes stood several meters apart for a moment processing the reality in front of them. Arcee thought she was the last femme within the Autobot ranks, but here stood one of her commanding officer right in font of her.

“Chromia,” It only took a few steps to close the distance between the two femmes. Chromia, overwhelmed, pulled the younger femme into hers arms biting back the fluids that stained her optics. It had been so long, so many cycles of what if, to have her here was the best thing she could ever ask for. 

“Almost blasted a hole right through your spark.” Chromia chirped. A smile creeping across her faceplate. Before either knew it Chromia’s arms were wrapped around the other femmes slender frame. Clinging almost in desperation to her lost sister.

“Got to say, I'm glad you didn't.” Arcee chuckled as she returned the tender embrace. 

After so much death and destruction at the hands of the Decepticons Arcee was grateful to have this moment if all but only for a moment. “We received a transmission from the Ark, that was you, right?” The scout questioned as she slowly pulled away.

Chormia nodded. “Yeah, we were more than a little surprised to hear a response.”

“How many other Autobots are with you?”

“Six.”

Well it wasn’t hundreds, but six was better than none Arcee thought to herself.

“The commander is going to be ecstatic to see you. We thought we lost the rest of our ranks in Iacon.I love her don’t get me wrong, but you and I both know she’s not the best to gossip with and Moony, she’s so moody. Having another femme still in the ranks just takes such a load off the frame.”

“Commander One is alive?!” Arceee gawked nearly tripping over a rock.

Chromia blinked. It seemed like a really strange question to ask but then she remembered what had happened on Iacon. Their group had lost contact with headquarters and they were never able to verify their escape. Arcee had already evacuated and was waiting for a response from her sisters in arms. It was the battle where Firestar, Lancer and countless others were lost. Did Arcee know? Surely she had too, Decepticons are notorious braggers one of them had to have given her the slip. But the look in her optics was far from convincing and Chromia had to take into consideration that many of their Autobot brethren were out of touch with certain events.

“Come on, ships not far from here.”

The two femmes began their walk back to the ship mildly chit-chatting about their adventures along the way. 

“You’re not the only one out here on this dust ball are yeah?” Chromia pressed.

“No, there are seven of us here, including Optimus.”

Chromia stopped in her tracks, optics growing wide at the mention of their leader.Optimus Prime. Frag she hadn’ seen him in Ions. It’s not like she ever dared bringing up his name in front of Ironhide and most certainly not in front of Elita.

A cocky smirk plastered across her face plate as the thought of Elita breaking protocol to see her mate. The mere mention of his presence would send her skyrocketing. This could be good, but she’d let Elita know eventually. If the two didn’t find each other first.

“Nice landing.” Arcee quipped at the half of a ship still intact laying in a small carter.

“Ironhide isn’t the best flyer.” Moonracer called out as she too dashed over to Arcee. For the second time Arcee was caught in a crushing hug. It was softer than Chromia’s since Moonracer was closer to her size.

Knowing Commander-One and these two were able to make it out in one piece was the good news she needed to hear. Maybe there were others, like Lancer and Firestar but Arcee knew better than to get her hopes up.

“Come on Moony, boss-bot and the rest are going to want to see her too.” 

The three femmes maneuvered their way around the ship, still lightly conversing amongst themselves until they arrived at the upper levels of the ship. Arcee stepped onto the entrance of the bridge with a heavy vent straightening her frame as the large doors slid open. She immediately recognized all in the room except the silver mech casually leaning against the chair by Red-Alert. He didn’t have to say a word for Arcee to pick up his cocky vide. 

_ Great, another Smokescreen _ Arcee thought to herself.

The Commander turned on her peds, arms folded neatly behind her back as a warm welcoming smile etched across her faceplate. “Arcee..” 

“Commander One.” Arcee saluted only to have Elita wave it off. Elita was more relaxed with certain protocols especially when it came to her femmes. The figure of authority was what it implied. A figure. 

  
  


“You are sight for sore optics.” The commander chuckled as Moonracer and Chromia walked back to their stations. 

This time Arcee was the one to approach, wrapping her arms around the Commander, something that was again completely out of protocol and unlike both femmes. Elita made no comment but instead returned the embrace without hesitation. Arcee was the second best possible outcome when it came to survivors and it filled the hole left after losing so many before her. 

No one dared to oppose the joyous reunion, the rest were quick to jump in. Moonracer and Chromia joined their femme sisters, followed by Ironhide and Sideswipe enveloping the four. 

“Get in here Red,” Chromia huffed as the femme medic trudged over and gently leaned into the back of the group. 

Another alarm bared through the bridge pulling everyone out of their moment. Red pulled away first checking the computer's mainframe to distinguish the alarm. Her optics grew wide in horror at the realization. This wasn’t a systems alert this was a warning signal.

“It’s a proximity alert, Decepticons.” The group scattered, with Elita quick to aid Red-Alert in processing the concerning information. From reunion to battle ready in a nanosecond. Everyone began to scramble into defensive positions. “They must have seen us entering the Atmosphere.”

“How far away are they?” “40 clicks and closing.” Red vented with a shake of her head, “There's dozens of them.”

“Arcee, you might want to call in that back up.” Cromia ordered as she unlocked the weapons vault and began pulling ammunition and blasters. 

“”Arcee, to base. I have located the Ark but we have a possible Decepticon incursion 38 clicks out and closing. Requests immediate aid to these coordinates.”

“The Ark sustained critical damage entering Earth’s atmosphere. Cloaking shields are down so are primary engines. Main generator is holding at 54%.” Ironhide swore. There was no way to out run them.

“So we’re sitting ducks,” Arcee grumbled everyone staring at her in confusion, “Earth expression.”

Elita knew there was only one way they were all going to make it out of this in one piece. Their lives and their supply of energon were far more important than an unflyable ship.

“We’ll have to blow the ship.” Elita informed with a heavy breath. 

“Elita, are such drastic measures really necessary?” Red questioned.

“We can not allow the Ark’s mainframe to fall into Decepticon hands. Based on our lading, the ship won’t be able to get out of range in time for an attack.” The Autobots stood silent as ELita made her points. “, but as far as we know the Decepticon’s don’t know how many of us were on this ship or that we’ve made contact with other Autobots. We may still be able to keep the element of surprise on our side.”

“Ironhide, rig the primary fuel cell with explosives, wait for my order. Moonracer, Red-Alert, Chromia, Sideswipe. Load as much energon as you can and wait for a groundbridge. Arcee, help me wipe these harddrives.”

The group scattered in every direction leaving the two femmes alone on the bridge.

Elita began punching in the codes to override the Ark’s mainframe, giving the younger scout instructions on how to do the same. They were short on time and it would come down to the last nanosecond if they were lucky. But it had to be done even if it meant Elita getting caught in Decepticon crossfire. “What known Decepticons are on this planet?” She questioned her optics never leaving the screen.

“Megatron and most of his high command, give or take a few thousand foot soldiers. This signal doesn’t appear to be that of the Nemesis though. It’s smaller.”

“Lovely,” Elita snorted at the new information, only making her dwell on her decision further. Losing the Ark would keep the Autobots grounded while the Decepticons still had an aerial advantage. “Keep wiping, I'm going to have to do this the less traditional way.” Elita ripped open the panel beneath the main system and began ripping as many wires from their place as possible. 

The sound of the bridge door sliding open interrupted the two conversing femmes. Elita did not move to see who this visitor was assuming it was Red-Alert coming in to override the mainframe or perhaps grab some of her supplies. However, these ped-steps were far larger and more rushed than Red-Alerts or even Ironhide’s.

“Status report?” The Commander knew that voice; how could she forget it? She pulled herself out from underneath the electrical components to come face to face with the leader of the Autobots himself.

“Optimus,” She gasped as her vocal chords finally caught up with her processor. “Elita.” He responded with a calm and gentle tone. Leave it to Prime to always keep his composure in front of other Autobots. Even still there was a moment the two were swept away from the current crisis, lost in each other's optics. 

“Hate to break up the reunion but it looks like we’ve got seekers.”

The two leaders broke away from their trance as a loud roar of multiple jet engines echoed above them.

“Arcee rendezvous with the rest of the team. Commander-One and myself will hold the ship as long as we can. Get everyone to safety back at the base.” Prime ordered. Arcee nodded that she understood before she transformed into her alt-mood and raced out the door leaving the two star crossed lovers alone to deal with this new development.

An explosion rumbled the exterior ship as the Decepticon seekers circled the ship.

“How are we doing Ironhide?” Elita questioned as she opened the comm link for Prime to listen in on. “Charges are set, the last of the energon is almost cleared.” 

Elita took the opportunity and unharnessed her blaster firing a single shot into the computer for good measure. “Prime and I are right behind you wait for our que.”

  
  
  
  


Another more violent blast rocked through the ship nearly sending Prime and Elita to the ground. Three small seeker Cons broke through the shattered glass all three quickly taken down with six clean shots. The two held the Ark until all other Autobots were safely through the ground bridge with the stockpile of energon. Prime and the Commander made their escape dashing and weaving through the severely damaged ship. The two sprinted as hard and as fast as they could to the waiting groundbridge near the energon storage room. Ironhide standing at it’s edge waiting for the cue to send the ship sky high. 

“Ironhide now!”

With a flip of a switch the Ark erupted into a receptor piercing fireball. Ironhide dove through the ground ridge first with Optimus and Elita right behind him. The three were shot through the bridge as the blast wave caught up with them. Just as quickly as they entered and landed on the hard concrete the ground bridge was closed and all was quiet.

Chromia frantically darting over to Ironhide making sure that her mate was unscathed. The wrecker reassured her he was alright. The others began conversing over what had just happened and reuniting with their fellow bots. 

As Prime and Elita rose to their feet the leader couldn’t help but gaze into her opics once more. Their long awaited reunion was supposed to be one of the happiest moments since they were separated, but as they held each other's gaze he could sense all was not as it seemed. Elita was skilled at hiding her true emotions just as he was, but she was unable to do so in front of him.

The truth was in her optics.

This was not a random attack and he had a gut feeling he knew the femme behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have chapter five semi-written, but this week is even more chaotic than the last so I will try to get it and six up before next Thursday.
> 
> Thanks again everyone for bearing with me this past week. I hope everyone has a safe and a happy 4th of July and remember to be kind and help one another through these difficult and troubling times!
> 
> Feel free to Kudos and Comment. All feedback is appreciated!!
> 
> Cheers,  
> Jeepsy


End file.
